The present invention relates to games of chance and, more particularly, to a side wager for casino-style games of chance where hands of cards are dealt to both one or more players and the dealer.
The casino game Let-It-Ride, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081, features communal cards and player cards that are combined These communal cards, however, are not “dealer” cards per se, and in a heads-up game, those cards would belong specifically to one player. A Blackjack variation called 21+3, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,719, features a Blackjack dealer face-up card combined with the player first two cards to define a combined hand. If a poker ranking of the combined hand exceeds a predetermined poker ranking, a payout is paid on the side wager. Subsequently, a conventional Blackjack game ensues.
It is desirable in a casino environment to offer readily understandable wagers having potential high payouts. Such high payouts generally serve as a draw to increase player participation and excitement. Of course, in order for such a game to be viable in a casino environment, the payouts must be established so that the casino maintains a reasonable advantage.